


(I don't need to) hang my stocking upon fireplace

by Pinako



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 达米安看向杰森：“在所有能做感情咨询的人中，为什么来解决问题的是你们。”杰森耸肩：“因为有经验？”其实到最后问题也没有被解决啦。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是brujay和dickdami（无差互攻）前提下，四人幸终的圣诞奇迹故事。努力在圣诞节前写完，让大家都能互相捅一捅。

“我真的不知道该怎么办了。”迪克接过布鲁斯递来的玻璃杯，柠檬汁酸甜的香气并没有让他心情平静些许，“也许我们的关系就是行不通。”

布鲁斯走回书桌边，他与迪克之间的距离几乎有半个房间那么远，即使是这样，男人身上的颓唐也过于明显了一些。他想起早些时候迪克和达米安摁响庄园的门铃，身后远远缀着一个裹了红围巾的杰森，几个人表情都有些不爽——即使迪克很努力地朝他和阿尔弗雷德拧出一个笑脸，但达米安的轻嗤立刻毁了这点虚假甜蜜。

很明显迪克刚刚和达米安又吵了一架，布鲁斯敲了敲桌面让迪克的注意力放到自己身上，“这次又是因为什么？”迪克撇嘴：“战争是他挑起来的，布鲁斯，达米安就坐在那儿，忽然说我酸溜溜的样子太难看，不要表现得像个戏剧女王。”他半是愠怒有半是一些喜爱地补充：“就好像他没有表现得像我要随时离开一样。”

布鲁斯的眉心隐隐作痛，“那来的路上你们在吵什么？”他语调放缓，“我注意到杰森跟你们一起到达了庄园。”他还想说什么，迪克举起手让他暂停：“问题就出在达米安和杰森身上，布鲁斯，这几天你让他俩离远一点，天哪，别让我想起过来的时候车上的气氛。”

“达米安问杰森为什么不搬到庄园。”迪克喝下半杯柠檬水，对布鲁斯挑起来的眉头视而不见：“拜托，布鲁斯，你得知道你在这方面遮掩得总不是很好。”他露出一种经验之谈的微笑，而布鲁斯以手掩面，“杰森告诉达米安这不关他的事——我用了温和一些的说法。”

“噢噢噢噢，不要害羞啊，老头子。”迪克像是说来劲了，身上灰蒙蒙的气氛一扫而空，“你该听听达米安说了什么——你干谁确实不关我的事，但你干的是我的父亲。”他甚至惟妙惟肖地模仿了达米安的语气，“然后，杰森提到了我和你的事，达米安质问他说的是什么意思。”

布鲁斯放下手，蓝色眼睛泛着金属光泽，“你的回答是？”迪克耸了耸肩：“就像我说的，布鲁斯，你在这方面掩饰得不是很好。”

“迪克，你回答了达米安什么。”布鲁斯强调。

他专注的神情让迪克缩了缩脖子，“呃，我说那就是一些随意的性爱。但达米安似乎认为我和他的关系就是你和我的镜像，并坚持说我是在撒谎——而更糟糕的是，是的，我确实修饰了一些部分。”

布鲁斯发现迪克躲开了自己的注视，但他想知道，被修饰的是哪一部分，“迪克……”，布鲁斯无法抑制自己的叹息。而迪克就像下意识跟随布鲁斯的语调，声音放轻下去：“不要‘迪克’我，布鲁斯，你想要我告诉达米安什么呢？他的恋人曾经痴迷于他的父亲？”他语气中的轻嘲让布鲁斯涌起一股无根据的烦躁，迪克继续轻轻推了一把：“让达米安认为，就像我和你，他和我一样是行不通的？导师和学徒，父亲和孩子，离开的和被留下的。”

布鲁斯捏住迪克的肩膀不让他再靠近，但男人的呼吸已经近在咫尺。“你和杰森得到解决的办法了吗？”迪克的话音已经轻得像耳语，“告诉我，布鲁斯。”

于是布鲁斯只能承认：“不，我们——所有我们之间，太多淤积，太多问题。”他松开手。


	2. Chapter 2

达米安坐在壁炉旁，隔着铁质的栏杆看木柴燃烧，熏然的气味混合茶香十分舒适，但他的脑袋仍旧有些昏沉，更多是因为已经离开许久的迪克。

达米安无法阻止自己想起杰森在车上从后视镜里朝自己笑：“噢，达米安，这一直和你有关。”歌唱的语调让词句近乎扭曲，“布鲁斯和迪克坐在树上，K-I-S-S-I-N-G——”

理查德的侧脸像是凝固的雕像，“这是过去的事了，杰森。”

但自己只是不耐烦地咋舌：“你和迪克某些方面确实挺像，陶德，总是戏剧性十足。”达米安知道他喷吐的是如何的毒液：“所以我能理解父亲为什么会爱上你。”

比起杰森的反应，迪克更快地出声：“达米安！”达米安瞪向驾驶座上的男人，理查德方才在车载空调温暖的吹拂下丰沛红润的脸颊已经变得灰败，就好像他确实在意着什么。“我和布鲁斯——并不是什么严肃的关系，我太年轻又太愤怒，他无法，无法伤害我，所以——”理查德停下车，让额头轻轻撞上方向盘，“达米安，总之在杰森离开以后我和布鲁斯就没有再继续下去了，我向你保证。”

“不要说得你和布鲁斯分手像是我的错一样，迪克，死的那个是我。”杰森压抑的愤怒告诉达米安，自己的话确实起了作用，效果还是双杀。达米安忽然忘了自己想要说些什么，他品尝着车厢中的沉默，仍看着理查德，看男人抬头，深呼吸，像是要咽下即将吐出的话语。

直到到达庄园，车上都没有人再说话，但理查德在重新启动汽车后，拧开了车载电台，小声播放着一些重复循环的圣诞颂歌，但达米安仍觉得沉默。

“你想得太大声了，达米安。”

陶德的声音让达米安浮躁的情绪在封闭的身体里进一步砰砰作响，“嗤，随便你怎么说。”达米安懒得给杰森更多话柄，甚至想和善地顺水推舟：“你该去找父亲了，他会很开心你和我们一起来度过节日的。”

“布鲁斯现在走不开身。”杰森重重坐到达米安身边，“迪克和他在书房聊天。”他压低声音，好像在说什么秘密：“我打赌他们俩接吻了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森和达米安聊天

杰森在走廊就看到了达米安，孤零零坐在壁炉边，与他父亲极肖的双眼映着火焰，年轻脸庞在温暖中朦胧得像能成为某个遥远时刻的布鲁斯。

这些年我们都做了什么，如此质问自己，杰森坐到达米安身边，看那双眼睛转到自己身上。

达米安用不屑语气回应他的招呼，年轻人总比他父亲情绪要更明显一些，可爱是冒出来又被杰森摁下去的形容词。而达米安的提议又让他想起来时车上近乎羞辱的情绪，他知道这怒火并不是指向达米安糟糕的态度，而是一种对自己的不满——但终归，说话的那个人是达米安。

所以杰森仍靠近了一些，仍压低声音，“我打赌他们俩接吻了。”他其实将鬼知道什么东西——也许是他的坏心情——押在了另一头，达米安才是那个真正接受暗示的人。在设下赌局时，他并没有期待达米安具体的反应，但攥紧的拳头证明青年买了账。

杰森·陶德得一分。

“你的猜测很无聊。”达米安皱眉，“现在并没有什么要紧事，理查德只是，只是在父亲在场时下意识成为屋子里最需要他关注的那个，但你随时可以上楼打断他们。”

杰森拉开他与达米安的距离，耳语变为普通谈话的音量。“好吧，也许我就是不想去找布鲁斯。”他做了个手势，“或者我今天有了做媒的心思。”

达米安语气凌厉：“够了，也许你可以选择说说做出这些无谓暗示的理由，又或者滚出去——既然你来这儿不是为了向父亲讨一个吻，又见不得现在迪克在上面。”

小混蛋，杰森痛恨今天不断重复的情绪反刍，他在心里将接下来的对话视为战斗，“我和你说这些是因为，你并不足够关心答案，但你确实想要知道，这种期待的程度让我感到舒适，达米安。”

“我想要知道？”达米安几乎是嗤笑着发出声音，“不如说 **你** 想要 **我** 知道吧，杰森。”

达米安什么时候开始叫偶尔他们的名字？也许是他和迪克滚到一起去——也就是迪克格雷森终于愿意把某个蝙蝠从自己屁股里拔出来——然后换上另一只蝙蝠塞进去，的时刻。

懦夫，杰森每每想到这点都会这样在心中评判格雷森。但他也明白，或者说理解，迪克是如何无数次下定决心消去他那经年的跗骨之痛，妄图重新在灵魂上找到真正的自由，然后再无数次失败的。他已经付出了许多代价，而现在有了达米安一同与他分担。

自私的，懦夫，杰森补充。

他为此同情达米安。他坐在沙发上看对面的青年人，“小混球，”他没有掩饰自己语气中的亲切，“还是那么自视甚高。”他面对达米安怪异目光也并不退缩，“为什么你就不承认你确实好奇了，为什么你就不承认，你确实想要上楼去看看呢。”

在达米安站起身离开前，杰森指了指他手边矮几上的茶杯：“你介意吗？”

“它冷了。”随着青年离开的背影话音逐渐远去，“不是最好品尝的时候。”

知道达米安背后没长眼睛，杰森耸了耸肩伸手去拿，走廊上达米安的声音传过来，微弱但清晰：“但我介意，杰森。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克和布鲁斯继续在书房聊天，达米安后面进来了。

布鲁斯松开手后，迪克靠上去前，在他们中间有两秒的僵持。也许在夜晚的战场中，两秒决定了这是个好的夜晚还是操蛋的夜晚，但现下，在布鲁斯的书房里，在蝙蝠洞入口的座钟旁，这两秒只是他们错开一步呼吸的时间。

错开的呼吸在亲吻时重新交汇，两方都乱了节奏，却远比迪克想象中的少了浪漫。生疏的撕咬，迪克在心中定义，分开后也忍不住嘴上胡乱说：“你有多久没接吻了，布鲁斯。”他用牙齿咬住下唇，上面只有些许唾液残留，更多是柠檬水的酸味，“杰森真的一个月都不来一次吗？”

“有时候是我去找他。”布鲁斯往后退一步，“但确实，今天是我和他在这个月第一次见面。”

迪克靠坐到桌边，“我收回前言，你俩行不通一定是因为要在哥谭搞异地恋。”他看到布鲁斯对此弯起嘴角，默然片刻后说：“你知道吗，布鲁斯。”他与做出倾听表情的男人对视，片刻前的微笑已经消失，“我发现无论我多少岁，在耍些机灵逗得你笑出来以后，自己还会雀跃得像曾经那个十多岁的小男孩。”

布鲁斯能感觉到自己呼吸在放慢，他看着迪克，那双明亮的眼睛里闪烁太多布鲁斯很早就理解，却仍觉得太迟的碎片，“然而与此同时，我明知道接下来说的话会让你这点快乐消失。”迪克的语气带上嘲笑：“我了解你，我爱你，操，我当然知道你听我说完，会觉得自己影响我太多。”

“但我不在乎。”

布鲁斯伸手握住迪克脖颈背面，拇指下脉搏跳动剧烈鲜活，男人的剖白仍在继续：“我不在乎了，因为最终我仍旧无法拥有你的快乐，你的幸福，布鲁斯，我是个自私的人。”他扯下布鲁斯的手贴向嘴唇，迪克似乎想让自己说的话透过相触的皮肤传达到布鲁斯身体内，更甚者是灵魂深处，“我希望你快乐，但我同时想要你无法给的东西，从来如此。”

他最初的伙伴在说完后便闭上眼，布鲁斯用空出来的手拂过迪克柔软的头发，将他拉入另一个拥抱。“你已经拥有了。”他疑惑自己为何听起来如此笨拙，无法表达他想要吐露的深重情绪，“你从来都拥有让我快乐的权利，迪克。”肩上洇开的潮湿让他更加怀疑这种传递是否切确。

怀抱中颤抖的身体在书房门被推开的时候恢复平静，湿漉漉的呼吸声也同时平静，“达米安。”他听见迪克带着鼻音指出来人的身份。

“格雷森，你在哭。”达米安一定是已经走了进来，声音在布鲁斯背后不远处响起，“操。”迪克嘟哝着，而布鲁斯很不合时宜地泄露了一些短暂的笑声。

“我信自己是你的快乐源泉了。”迪克退后捏住自己鼻梁，“一切建立在我的悲惨之上。”

“不要这么戏剧性。”布鲁斯转过身，达米安的挑眉让他知道自己抢了儿子的台词，于是作为父亲，他伸手示意达米安继续他要说的话。

“你们再不出来，陶德就要把我的茶喝光了——或者倒进壁炉里。”达米安鼻子皱起来，如果真的是生物电流这东西，布鲁斯想，自己一定是感觉到了背后迪克在脑内发出被可爱到的动静，他微笑起来，“阿尔弗雷德会阻止他的。”


End file.
